Shiroi Yuki
by Edogawa Ai-chan
Summary: 'All I need is your love. I smile bitterly as I breathed my last. Wait for me in the heavens, Natsume.' -Sakura Mikan


Shiroi Yuki

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and Shiroi Yuki.

A/N: Please read this while listening to Shiroi Yuki by Mai Kuraki. It's a really nice song. If you sing it, it will just make you cry. Don't read the lyrics if you are going to listen to the song! Thanks!

Shiroi Yuki

Mikan walks through the streets. She smiles bitterly while deep in thought. Shiroi Yuki was playing in the background.

Mikan's POV

_Orenji iro tomoshita heya no mado  
>Kazoku no warai ga kikoeru<em>

**The windows are lit up by orange lights  
>I can hear laughter in the families<strong>

It's funny how this song seems to be… I don't know, happening to me? I see windows that are lit up by orange lights and I can hear laughter. They're so lucky. They still have their important persons in life. While I… I, let's just say that I lost all of them and my Jii-chan died when I was young. Gakuen Alice took care of me. They're my family now.

_Kōen doori kaeri michi  
>Shiawase ni suru to chikatta<em>

**On my way home, I walk through the park  
>Where I once vowed to find my happiness some day<strong>

Heh. It still follows me. I'm walking at the park. The park where I vowed to find my happiness one day. I guess that day came but, it was cut off sooner than expected.

_Shiroi yuki mada koko ni kioku no toge  
>Kanashimi ga nukenai no ima mo zutto<em>

**As the white snow falls, a thorn pricks my memories  
>I can't remove it, I'm still surrounded by sorrow<strong>

Really, isn't it too much of a coincidence? That the song is like following me? Forget about the song.

It hurts. My memories. It's as if a thorn pricked them. And I can't remove the thorn. My chest hurts. Sorrow is still surrounding me. And the white snow is still falling. I sighed.

_Shiroi yuki oboeteru ano yakusoku  
>Haku ikigoto ni anata wo omou<em>

**As the white snow falls, I remember that promise  
>Every time I breathe, I'm thinking of you<strong>

You promised to protect me. But you left me sooner than I expected. Everyone too. And Aoi-chan! Great, I'm thinking about you again. Why is it that every time I move, walk, talk or even breathe, I always think of you, and only you?

_Wasurenai sō ima mo ano hitotoki  
>Kajikamu yubisaki atatame<br>_**Even till today, I can't forget the times I spent with you  
>My frozen fingertips are warmed by the thoughts of you<strong>

Why is it that even I wanted so badly for the times we spent together to just vanish, disappear as if it never existed, I can't forget it? It isn't freezing now. Just by thinking of you, I never felt the cold. It's funny, right? Just by thinking of you, you warmed me up by your alice. It isn't even reasonable.

_Tsukanda yuki no hakanasa ni  
>Gin iro no namida nagasu<em>

**The snow that falls on my hands disappears in a flash  
>And I'm shedding silver tears<strong>

I raised my hand. Snow dropped on my palm. Then it quickly melts away. Maybe because of my body heat. What if I was you? No doubt it will melt away. I'm thinking of you again. You must be tired because you are running in my thoughts again. Corny, right? I feel wetness in my cheeks. I touched it. Tears. I'm crying again.

_Shiroi yuki mada koko ni kioku no toge  
>Kanashimi ga nukenai no ima mo zutto<br>_**As the white snow falls, a thorn pricks my memories  
>I can't remove it, I'm still surrounded by sorrow<br>**

I looked forward. Snow is still falling. Gosh, I'm feeling it again. Another thorn pricked my memories. I see a girl running away in tears. I looked back. There was a boy looking down. Bangs hiding his eyes. The boy looked like you and the girl looked like… me. This happened to us one time. Ne? Similar not exactly.

_Shiroi yuki benchi sae iro wo kaete  
>Machi wabite iru koibitotachi wo<br>_**As the white snow falls, even the benches turn white  
>I see those in love, waiting anxiously for their other halves<br>**

The snow is still falling. I turned right. There is a bench. Covered in snow. How long has it been snowing, anyway? I turned to my left. There is a girl by the statue looking around anxiously. Probably waiting for her boyfriend?

_Anata wo omou _

_Ato dono kurai dono kurai nakeba ī no?  
><em>**And that makes me think of you**

**How much more, how much more do I have to cry?  
><strong>

How long have we've been that before you're… I'm thinking of you again! I feel hot water flowing to my tears. How much more do I need to cry?

_Mada suki to chikau  
>Give me your love... your love...<br>_**I swear I still love you  
>Give me your love... your love...<br>**

The reason why you'll never leave my mind is probably because I still love you. Not probably. Exactly! When will I see you again? When will you show me your love? Never, I guess. Unless a sort of miracle happens and I'll meet you again, right?

_One more time baby aishite iru...  
>Ato dono kurai dono kurai mateba ī no?<br>_**One more time baby, I love you...  
>How long more, how long more do I have to wait?<br>**

If only I have the power to reverse time and I did _that_, You should've been here with me, holding hands and teasing each other. How much more do I have to wait until the time has come?

_Mada shiroi yuki ga...  
>Anata ni tsutaete oh my love...<em>

**The white snow is still falling...  
>I want to tell you how I feel, oh my love...<strong>

The snow is still there, not stopping. If only I wasn't too late, I would've told you that I love you too. But… I somehow hear your voice saying, "I'll always be by your side and I will be standing over there, watching you." I smiled.

_Shiroi yuki mada koko ni kioku no toge  
>Kanashimi ga nukenai no ima mo zutto<br>_**As the white snow falls, a thorn pricks my memories  
>I can't remove it, I'm still surrounded by sorrow<br>**

I've heard that before coming from you. My chest hurts. Another thorn punctured my memories. Memories hurt. My memories are full of sorrow.

_Shiroi yuki oboeteru ano yakusoku  
>Haku ikigoto ni ai wo tsutaeru<em>

**As the white snow falls, I remember that promise  
>Every time I breathe, I'm saying I love you<strong>

Yes, what you just said (or I simply hallucinated)… It was your promise. The promise that made me realize that I love you so much that it hurts.

_Shiroi yuki mada koko ni kioku no toge  
>Kanashimi ga nukenai no ima mo zutto<br>_**As the white snow falls, even the benches turn white  
>I see those in love, waiting anxiously for their other halves<strong>

BEEEP! A car is honking at me. I was standing at the center of the road. I didn't hear it for I was too deep in my thoughts.

_Shiroi yuki benchi sae iro wo kaete  
>Machi wabite iru koibitotachi wo<br>_**And that makes me think of you**

**How much more, how much more do I have to cry?**

But by the time I noticed it, it was too late. I can hear screeching, the sound of the ambulance, police and some people watching me in pity.

_Anata wo omou  
>Anata wo omou<em>

**I'm thinking of you**

**I'm thinking of you**

But I don't need their pity. All I need is your love. I smiled bitterly as I breathed my last. Wait for me in the heavens, Natsume.

A/N: If you felt sad, I won't disrupt the mood of this story so just please review.


End file.
